International Collaboration in Infectious Disease Research on Lassa fever (Lassa ICIDR) An efficient administrative structure is essential to the design and implementation of this U19 Program. The Lassa ICIDR Administrative Core is designed to facilitate communication, planning, data sharing, and scientific and fiscal oversight of the component research projects of the Lassa ICIDR. Through the Administrative Core will oversee all the goals of Lassa ICIDR Program. The Core will fund the annual travel of the External Advisory Board to the Program site of review. The Core Program Managers will coordinate, schedule, and implement minimum monthly internal meetings and teleconferencing among the Program sites, and will assist the Co-PDs of the Projects in the preparation of progress reports, internal compliance filings and edit manuscripts to support the Program. The Core will oversee data sharing, data archiving, and overall record keeping of the Program. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the overall organization, management, decision-making, and evaluation of the Lassa ICIDR with the following Specific Aims: 1. To create an administrative and leadership structure of the Lassa ICIDR that will: Foster effective interactions among the investigators and institutions to ensure a productive research effort, and Organize and oversee the overall fiscal management and allocation of resources that includes a Staffing Plan; 2. To organize and foster communication between the Lassa ICIDR scientists as well as external partners, including reporting to NIAID; 3. To organize meetings of the Lassa ICIDR investigators and other key personnel; 4. To identify and resolve problems and unexpected outcomes; 5. To coordinate and oversee data collection, transfer, and statistical analyses via a data management system, managed at the foreign site; 6. To oversee and assure quality control, biosafety, biocontainment, and biosecurity in laboratory practice and data management; 7. To coordinate periodic evaluation of the Lassa ICIDR, including the participation of Internal and External Advisory Groups; 8. To organize and oversee the analysis, presentation and publication of scientific data; 9. To manage the sharing of data and resources with external investigators and the management of intellectual property; and 10. To foster infrastructure development, training and education on detection, prevention, amelioration, and treatment of Lassa fever targeting both the scientific and general communities. The Core will sponsor a yearly symposium on Lassa fever, create a website, and support relevant training of laboratory and clinical staff and other investigators.